tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Farm Equipment
White Farm Equipment is a brand of agricultural machinery owned by AGCO. The machinery is manufactured in AGCO and associated subsidiary's factories or by 3rd party manufacturers and Badged as White farm machinery for the US market by AGCO. History In 1960, the White Motor Company entered the agricultural market with the purchase of the Oliver Farm Equipment Company. Oliver owned the Cletrac name which was started by the Rollin White from the same White family. In 1962, White acquired the Cockshutt Farm Equipment Company of Canada. White increased its agricultural interests in 1963 with the acquisition of Minneapolis-Moline. In 1969, Oliver, Minneapolis-Moline and Cockshutt were merged to form White Farm Equipment with headquarters in Oak Brook, Illinois, USA; White Motor Corporation's headquarters remained in Cleveland, Ohio. Six years later, Oliver, Minneapolis-Moline and Cockshutt were folded into the White brand. The green of Oliver, red of Cockshutt and yellow of Minneapolis-Moline tractors was replaced by the silver tractors of White's "Field Boss" line. From 1970 the tractors were starting to be rebranded as White lines. White produced tractors, combine harvesters, swathers, outdoor equipment such as lawn tractors and chainsaws, corn planters, tillage equipment such as ploughs, disks and field cultivators, manure spreaders and hay equipment, a full line. In 1979 White Motors spun off its agriculture division to a Texas firm called TIC. The White Truck business was sold to Volvo Trucks in 1981. The White Agricultural line was branded WFE (White Farm Equipment). The agriculture market hit a severe recession in the early 1980s, and TIC sold WFE to Allied Products. The White combine product line was sold to Massey Ferguson around 1985. Allied owned the New Idea farm equipment brand and formed a new division called White-New Idea. As it happened, Massey Ferguson later spun off the combine division into Massey Combines, then later re-absorbed the company after various lawsuits. After White and White-New Idea were sold to AGCO, AGCO also purchased Massey Ferguson, in effect, re-uniting the former White combines with the former White tractor company. Today White is an AGCO brand. AGCO was formed in 1990 by former Allis-Chalmers executives. The executives took over Deutz-Allis and then purchased the White tractor line and Hesston Corporation brands in 1991. The remaining White-New Idea Company was purchased by AGCO in 1991 from Allied. The White tractor line was produced by AGCO from 1991 through 2001, when the White line was merged with AGCO-Allis to create the AGCO brand. The White name continues on under AGCO with the White Planters division. The White Outdoor Equipment portion that built Lawn & Garden equipment was sold to MTD. White Models Tractors Combine Harvesters Forage Harvesters Lawn & Garden Equipment * Swathers Loaders *White 675 Loader (for White 6410, 6510) *White 678 Loader (for White 6410, 6510) *White 678SL Loader (for White 6410, 6510) *White 688 Loader (for White 6710, 6810, 8310, 8410) *White 688SL Loader (for White 6710, 6810, 8310, 8410) *White 698SL Loader (for White 8510, 8610, 8710, 8810) *White 1170 Loader (for White American series) *White 1185 Loader (for White American series) *White 1510 Loader (for White 2-50, 2-60) *White 1610 Loader (for White 2-50, 2-60, 2-70) *White 1730 QA Loader (for White 2-50, 2-60, 2-70, 2-85, 2-105) *White 1840 QA Loader (for White 2-85, 2-105, 2-135, 2-155) Planters *White 343 Planter - 2-16 rows *White 543 Planter *White 3400 Plant/Aire Planter - 6-16 rows *White 5100 Seed Boss Planter *White 5100 No-Till Special Seed Boss Planter *White 5100F Seed Boss Planter *White 5100S Soybean Special Seed Boss Planter *White 5400 Plant/Aire Planter - 4-8row *White 5700 Seed Boss Planter *White 6100 Pull type Planter *White 6180 Forward Folding Planter *White 6242 Rigid Frame Planter *White 6342 Flex Frame Planter *White 6600 Two-bar Planter *White 6700 Mounted Planter *White 6900 Narrow Row Splitter Attachment Planter *White 6900 Soybean Planter Tillage Equipment *White 225 Cultivator *White 226 Cultivator *White 227 Cultivator *White 228 Cultivator *White 263 disc *White 265 Tandem disc *White 271 wing disc *White 272 wing disc *White 281 Offset disc (1975- ) *White 283 Spring Tooth Harrow *White 285 Cultivator *White 348 plow - 3-4 bottom mounted *White 374 Cultivator *White 385 Cultivator *White 423 Chisel Plow - mounted (1982- ) *White 425 Chisel Plow - pull type (1982- ) *White 426 Chisel Plow - pull type (1982- ) *White 427 Chisel Plow - wing (1982- ) *White 428 Chisel Plow - wing (1982- ) *White 445 Combination Chisel Plow (1990- ) *White 448 plow - 4-10 bottom pull type *White 449 plow - 6-10 bottom pull-type *White 458 Chisel Plow - mounted *White 466 Chisel Plow - pull type *White 476 Chisel Plow *White 508 plow - 3-6 bottom moldboard plow *White 548 plow - 4-8 bottom semi-mounted *White 549 plow - 5-7 bottom semi-mounted *White 588 plow - 4-7 bottom semi-mounted *White 598 plow - 4-7 bottom semi-mounted *White 2800 Row Crop Cultivator *White 3242 plow - 2-4 bottom mounted *White 6342 plow - 3-5 bottom 2-way Reference Wikipedia External links *http://www.bigtractorpower.com/white4wdhistory.htm *AGCO Corporation *White Planters Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United States Category:Agricultural machinery Category:Companies of the United States Category:Mergers Category:Defunct companies of the United States Category:Combine harvesters Category:Articulated tractors Category:White Motor Company Category:AGCO brands Category:White Farm Equipment Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of the United States Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Canada